Call Up I Depraved
by hisae.t
Summary: Tenten habite dans un petit appartement dans les quartiers pauvres. Elle a besoin d'argent et va faire un choix qui lui apportera malgré de forts inconvénients quelques bonnes choses. Deux amies, spéciale. Dépravées ? Ici, il n'y a que ça. [Réécriture du prologue/Reprise de la fanfiction]


**Titre :** Call Me Depraved

**Auteur :** XAngHackX

**Rating :** 18 ans+

**Crédits :** La plupart des personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto qui n'a toujours pas voulu me les céder… allez savoir pourquoi. Je ne fais rien de mal, je les pervertis un peu et alors ? Bon d'accord beaucoup mais ils en ont besoin. Je ne fais ça que pour leur bien, moi... si si. Comment ça personne ne me croit ? Il y a aussi un personnage appartenant au manga « Fruits Baskets », Shiguré Soma que j'intègre dans cette fanfiction et qui ne m'appartient également pas, malheureusement... mais je suis en train de faire un plan diabolique pour qu'il m'appartienne entièrement héhé. Les autres dépendent entièrement de mon imagination, dommage pour eux d'ailleurs, ce sont les plus pervers… Attendez, attendez… Moi perverse ? Je ne vois pas du tout d'où est-ce que vous sortez ça. Tsh.

**Résumé :** Tenten habite seul dans un petit appartement dans les quartiers pauvres de Tokyo. Elle a besoin d'argent et va faire un choix qu'elle regrettera par la suite mais qui lui apportera tout de même quelques bonnes choses. Deux amies, assez spéciale. Dépravées ? Elles ? Ici, il n'y a que ça. Bienvenue au paradis !

_**Prologue**_

Les bas quartiers de Tokyo. Sales. Surpeuplés. Mal situés. Les gens sont mal logés. Un meurtre minimum par jour. Les enfants sont scolarisés jusqu'à l'âge obligatoire. Après, c'est le travail. Le dure labeur souvent récompensé par une pièce ou deux. Allons voir de plus près un de ses immeubles crasseux. Nous sommes dans un de ses petits appartements miteux qui composent cet immeuble. A vue de nez, même pas trente mètre carrés. La cuisine et le salon sont réunis dans une pièce et une porte mène à la chambre par laquelle il faut passer pour accéder à la minuscule salle de bain. Dans la chambre, une jeune fille, brune et profondément endormie se tient dans un lit tout aussi vieux que l'appartement. Elle dort d'un sommeil profond et ne vas pas tarder à être réveiller par l'alarme… d'une voiture en bas de chez elle. Elle sursauta, se leva sur son lit, regardant autour d'elle. La situation était d'un comique et mérite d'être expliquée, vu que l'auteur est très sadique et n'a aucune pitié pour la malheureuse Tenten. Imaginez pendant un instant, une jeune fille à moitié réveillé, un filet de bave sur sa joue, une trace d'oreiller sur l'autre, un bas de pyjama à moitié enlevé, des cheveux en bataille sur un lit avec une batte de base-ball dans les deux mains, regardant de tous les côtés pour voir si personne n'était entrée chez elle… Franchement, c'est à voir au moins un fois dans sa vie. Mais revenons à la brunette complètement désorientée et un peu ahuri. Elle balança la batte de base-ball et descendit de son lit. Elle s'étira tout en pestant contre cette maudite voiture et son foutu propriétaire. Et là, horreur ! Elle eut le malheur de regarder sa pendule et s'arrêta en plein geste. Deuxième image comique, oui l'auteur est vraiment sadique. La jeune fille avait la bouche grande ouverte car elle avait commencé un bâillement interminable, elle avait un bras replié en l'air, dont sa main touchait la tête et l'autre tendu à l'extrême à l'opposé, le poing fermé. Une image de superman est apparue dans votre tête ? C'est normal. Il était 8h13 et son premier cour commençait à 8h30. Elle habitait à deux kilomètres de son lycée… Oui, il faudrait peut-être bouger, non ? Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain en fermant la porte. Deux minutes plus tard chrono en main, elle en sortie, coiffée de deux macarons et habillé d'un vieux jean bleu foncé et d'un débardeur noir délavé. Attrapant au passage son sac, sa veste noir et une pomme, elle sorti de chez elle en courant. Tout en enfilant sa veste, elle mangea sa pomme et courut. Balèze... Alors qu'elle voyait les abords de son lycée, elle entendit la fameuse sonnerie annonçant le début des cours et donc la fermeture des grilles. Piquant un sprint, elle faillit être découpée en deux par ses foutues grilles, fut sermonnée par la gardienne et faillit s'étaler de tout son long dans la cour à cause de lacets mal...lacées.

« JOURNÉE DE MERDEEEEEEE », crie-t-elle.

Elle reprit son souffle, à genoux dans la cour. Position bien étrange me direz-vous. Bien que la macaronnée ait pu éviter l'étalage complet de sa personne, elle ne put éviter de tomber, et cela à genoux. Alors qu'elle comptait se relever, elle entendit une voix derrière elle.

« Bah alors Miss Macarons, on prie ? » dit cette voix, moqueuse.

Elle retourna vivement la tête et aperçut un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs courts et en pic sur sa nuque, doté d'yeux noirs qui la regardaient avec un air de dire « Franchement tu me fais pitié ». Rouge de honte, elle se relève et passa ses mains sur mes genoux afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de bobos, parce qu'un trou de plus ou du moins sur son jean, cela ne lui fit ni chaud, ni froid. Elle releva la tête vers le jeune homme qui la fixait toujours d'un air ennuyé. Elle préféra continuer son chemin vers l'entrée du lycée plutôt que lui répondre, il ne fallait pas chercher la bagarre avec un mec comme lui. Elle l'entendit avancer derrière elle. Elle déglutit bruyamment en entrant dans le lycée, se souvenant qu'ils étaient dans la même classe. Alors qu'elle se dirigea vers le bureau des appariteurs (ndla: aussi appelés des surveillants), elle remarqua que Sasuke, car oui il s'appelait comme ça, se dirigeait vers sa classe. Voyant qu'aucuns appariteurs n'étaient présents, elle le suivit sans mot d'excuse. Il ne tourna même pas la tête vers elle quand il entendit ses pas. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte ou une grande plaque trônait fièrement et annonçait « Salle E301 ». Sasuke ne prit même pas la peine de toquer à la porte et l'ouvrit. Tenten le suivit, non sans espérer que rien d'autre ne lui arrivera dans la journée. Ils rentrèrent dans une salle de classe, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale: des tables, des chaises, un bureau et une chaise professorales et un tableau... quelques graffitis couvrent murs auparavant blancs et tables auparavant marron. Un professeur, cheveux gris et une écharpe sur le bas de son visage ne prit même pas la peine de les regarder, il lisait un livre disons pour le moins suspect et était affalé sur sa chaise, les pieds sur son bureau.

« Uchiwa, Fukioka*... Bonjour. Exercices au tableau et pas un bruit » dit-il d'une voix totalement blasé et absent.

Tenten le regarde et se demande si par hasard, elle sortait de la salle il le remarquerait. Bref, elle passe devant Sasuke et se place vers le fond à une table vide. Le dit-Sasuke s'avance nonchalamment vers un emplacement où était réunis une sorte d'élite entièrement masculin. Tous aussi beau les uns que les autres mais aussi tous des enfoirés de premières. Buvant, se droguant, couchant avec une fille ou plusieurs chaque soir, participant à des casses ou d'autres choses toutes aussi joyeuses : en bref, les hommes parfaits, hein ? Tenten soupira et s'affaira à faire les exercices demandés, préférant s'avancer au maximum. Ce soir, elle devait chercher un travail.

*Je ne me souviens jamais si Tenten a vraiment un nom, alors je lui en ai inventé un. Ou alors je l'ai lu quelque part et il m'est soudainement revenu (don du ciel haha).


End file.
